Enfants de l'Intendant
by Karen Killa
Summary: Lié à Dame du Gondor, que se serait-il passé si Boromir et Faramir avaient découvert ce que leur père faisait à Aurore, leur petite sœur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, alors je le dis de suite le chapitre 10 de Dame du Gondor est presque fini, mais cela fait un moment que je lutte contre cette idée, alors je me lance, donc une fiction assez différente de l'autre fanfiction mais aussi des livres de Tolkien et des films de Peter Jackson. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez cette idée, en tout cas bonne lecture et merci d'essayer au moins :). **

_**Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith**_

Boromir n'était certes pas l'homme le plus observateur du monde, ou le plus doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotion, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Aurore, sa petite sœur, allait mal. C'était visible, son sourire avait presque disparu, elle était tendue, son regard était toujours sombre, voilé, elle semblait éviter tout contact physique, à part les rares, très rares, qu'elle initiait avec eux et ils n'étaient jamais long. Quelque chose de grave se produisait et pour l'aîné c'était intolérable, surtout qu'elle était à Minas Tirith, qu'elle était supposée être en sécurité. Elle n'était pas supposée être cet ombre d'elle même.

Faramir avait vu la même chose que lui, plus même et ce n'était pas surprenant, son petit frère avait toujours été plus empathique que lui, plus compréhensif, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant en revanche, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas parlé au second de leur fratrie. Il était le protecteur et Faramir le confident, ça avait toujours été comme ça mais là elle s'était distancée d'eux deux. Une part de lui voulait se mettre en colère, prendre ses distances lui aussi pour voir comment elle réagirait, mais il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi. Elle n'était pas bien, il était supposé la protéger parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur, mais aussi parce qu'au fil des années, Aurore était réellement devenue sa lumière, son cœur, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne serait pas capable de se battre aussi bien, pas quand sa sœur était malheureuse et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mis à part que ce n'était pas parce que lui et Faramir étaient plus souvent en mission. Elle était inquiète pour eux, ça il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, mais il y avait plus et tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi, il ne serait pas tranquille.

Et un coup d'œil au visage déterminé de son petit frère, lui garantit qu'il était du même avis. Ils ne savaient pas qui ou quoi était responsable du changement chez leur trésor, mais ça allait s'arrêter et ils allaient s'en assurer personnellement. D'où la raison de ce plan, un peu étrange au premier abord, et dérangeant, surtout parce qu'ils avaient du mentir à leur sœur, et à leur père, quoique pour ce dernier ça n'était pas la première fois. Au fil des années, les trois enfants de l'Intendant avait souvent menti à Denethor, leur père, plus souvent pour se couvrir qu'autre chose, et c'était en général Boromir qui s'en chargeait parce que Denethor était plus doux envers lui, mais jamais à Aurore. Exception faite bien sûr des petites surprises, mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin pour autant ils l'avaient fait et ça ne leur plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

"Tu es sûr qu'on a eu raison d'agir ainsi ? On aurait peut-être du essayer de la faire parler un peu plus." pointa Faramir, dans un murmure, tout en suivant son frère dans les raccourcis de Minas Tirith.

"Faramir, on a décidé de faire ça. Tu veux faire marche arrière maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on abandonne tout ? Qu'on ignore ce qui se passe encore longtemps ?" demanda Boromir, un peu sur les nerfs.

"Bien sûr que non, je veux l'aider, savoir ce qui se passe, mais tu ne peux pas non plus me dire que la situation ne te mets pas mal à l'aise ?" protesta Faramir, forçant son frère à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Non je ne peux pas, j'ai horreur de mentir à Aurore, mais Faramir on a déjà essayé de la faire parler, ça fait des mois qu'elle a changé et elle ne nous a rien dit. Quoiqu'on ait tenté, quoique tu as tenté et quoique j'ai tenté. Elle n'a rien dit. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre, pas alors qu'elle va pas bien et qu'on peut clairement le voir. On a pensé que si on attendait un peu, les choses s'amélioreraient d'elles même, qu'elle nous parlerait ou qu'elle irait mieux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, plus les jours passent et plus on la perd. Alors non je n'aime pas lui mentir, je n'aime pas le fait qu'on va l'espionner pour comprendre mais si ça doit la ramener, la faire aller mieux, alors je compte bien le faire." répondit Boromir, déterminé. "Tu es avec moi ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Faramir. "Je n'aime pas ça mais c'est vrai que c'est notre meilleure option."

"Alors on y va." trancha Boromir en reprenant la marche.

Après plusieurs discussions au sujet de leur sœur, les deux frères avaient en effet décidé de 'partir pour une partie de chasse fraternelle', afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne plus être dans la cité. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre une mission, après tout leur père choisissait de les envoyer dans certaines zones du Gondor et il aurait su qu'ils mentaient. Surtout qu'ils partaient rarement au même endroit. Ils avaient donc inventé ce mensonge et était 'parti' ce matin même, uniquement pour faire un peu de chemin et revenir discrètement à Minas Tirith. Ils avaient dix jours pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec Aurore, et s'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment l'idée d'espionner leur sœur ainsi, ils étaient déterminés.

Connaissant bien les tours de gardes et les différents passages secrets, les deux fils de l'Intendant firent leur chemin dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs appartements, plus particulièrement celui d'Aurore. Il y avait des pièces pour les gens qui étaient au service direct des trois enfants de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, mais ils avaient refusé tout deux l'usage, ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à une telle idée vu le nombre de mois qu'ils passaient hors de Minas Tirith, pas la peine d'avoir des valets pour les aider à s'habiller dans cette situation. Aurore avait une femme qui l'aidait à se coiffer et à s'habiller, mais depuis la mort de la femme choisie par leur père, elle avait pris mal durant l'hiver et ne s'en était pas remise, la nouvelle ne s'était pas installée dans les appartements de leur sœur. C'était un peu étrange mais elle leur avait dit que c'était des raisons personnelles de la part de cette domestique, ils n'avaient pas posé plus de question et pour le coup c'était très pratique. Ils allaient se cacher dans la chambre de la domestique. Ils avaient déjà fait en sorte d'y déposer des vivres et de l'eau pour plusieurs jours, ayant bien préparé leur coup, Faramir avait pensé à cette partie du problème, après tout ils ignoraient combien de temps Aurore passait dans ces appartements lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là. Leur père aurait pu leur dire, mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient posé des questions, il avait balayé leurs soucis, disant qu'elle grandissait simplement et que c'était normal, qu'il était même heureux de voir qu'elle se comportait en adulte. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas insisté, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle était proche de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été et récemment c'était plus marqué, enfin pour eux en tout cas. C'était discret et ils ne pouvaient le voir que parce qu'ils la connaissaient bien, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de dérangeant et ils n'avaient pas réussi à savoir quoi.

"Faudra qu'on pense à arranger mieux les tours de garde. C'est trop facile d'atteindre nos appartements, c'est dangereux." murmura Faramir.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre." répondit sur le même ton Boromir, ils connaissaient bien les tours de garde mais même avec cette information, ils auraient du éviter plus de soldats, pourtant ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis quelques minutes et ce n'était pas normal. Il le savait bien parce que lorsqu'il avait commencé son entraînement en tant que garde de la citadelle, il avait du garder leurs appartements quelque fois. Et qu'il avait été un soldat plus attentif que Faramir qui préférait lire.

Echangeant un regard incertain, les deux frères continuèrent leur avancée, jusqu'à la porte des appartements de Boromir, qu'ils entrèrent silencieusement, de là ils rejoignirent le balcon, qui était proche d'un de ceux de leur sœur, suffisamment proche pour qu'ils puissent atteindre sa terrasse sans danger, enfin tant qu'ils étaient attentifs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient de toute façon, ça avait été parfois le cas quand ils étaient plus jeune, enfin jusqu'à ce que leur père l'apprenne et ne l'interdise, punissant même Boromir.

Ils avaient prévu d'attendre que leur sœur se couche, une fois qu'ils auraient été sûrs qu'elle était endormie, mais une fois aux portes fenêtres, même si elles étaient fermées, ils entendirent quelque chose qui les fit réagir immédiatement. Un cri de douleur d'Aurore. Ils étaient des soldats expérimentés, entraînés à garder la tête froide, pourtant dès que ça concernait la plus jeune de leur fratrie, tout cela disparaissait, ils oubliaient tout le reste pour essayer de l'atteindre, pour la réconforter, pour être simplement là pour elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent, ouvrant la porte de force, brisant la serrure au passage et accourant dans la chambre de leur sœur où ils trouvèrent une chose qui les fit pâlir, une chose qui les rendirent fou de rage.

Aurore était dans son lit, leur père ! se tenait au dessus d'elle, installé lui aussi dans le lit, portant uniquement son pantalon, ce dernier étant en parti ouvert, laissant sortir le sexe dressé de l'homme qu'ils avaient jusque là respecté. Les poignets d'Aurore étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête, noués à une des colonnes du lit, la robe de leur sœur était en partie en lambeau et ils pouvaient aussi voir des marques, visiblement leur père avait frappé plusieurs fois leur sœur.

Ils étaient incapables de dire exactement qui avait bougé en premier, mais une seconde ils étaient tous les deux figés à l'entrée de la chambre d'Aurore et la suivante ils avaient envoyé au sol Denethor, violemment, et ils étaient en train de le frapper violemment. Pris par une rage absolue de ce qu'il avait osé faire à leur sœur, c'était clair à présent. Ses déclarations sur le fait qu'elle était une femme. L'attitude d'Aurore qui évitait les contacts physiques. La tension dans le corps de la jeune fille quand elle était à proximité de Denethor. C'était bien trop clair et évident pour les deux frères qui avaient toujours été très protecteurs de leur sœur, qui s'étaient jurés de tout faire pour la protéger et ils avaient échoué. Certes elle avait été protégé contre les orques et les différents serviteurs de Sauron mais la menace avait été bien plus importante au sein même de la Cité. La menace avait été un homme qu'ils n'auraient jamais suspecté, leur propre père. Il avait violé Aurore. Sa propre fille.

Une seule chose pouvait percer la rage des deux hommes, qui était néanmoins très présente, et les faire arrêter de frapper Denethor, les pleurs d'Aurore. Ils avancèrent doucement vers elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, la peur dans ses yeux bleus était déjà insupportable et ils n'étaient pas les responsables, Boromir recouvrit le corps d'Aurore de sa cape tandis que Faramir la détachait.

"Pardon, pardon." répétait Aurore en pleurant, dès qu'elle avait été libre, elle s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère aîné, de Boromir, cependant elle s'arrangeait aussi pour tenir une main de Faramir et avait aussi ajusté la cape de son frère autour d'elle, ne montrant rien. Bougeant afin qu'elle voit bien ses gestes, Faramir s'avança vers elle pour qu'elle soit entre ses deux frères, c'était vrai qu'elle avait évité les contacts physiques à cause de Denethor mais même s'il y avait toujours une tension dans son corps à cause des actions de l'Intendant du Gondor. Elle était trop soulagée d'avoir été secourue, d'être avec eux pour demander à bouger. Elle avait besoin de ses grands frères.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." murmura doucement Faramir, son regard s'adoucissant un peu en voyant sa sœur ainsi, néanmoins il était loin du regard doux habituel du frère érudit de la fratrie. Très loin même.

"Non, ça n'a jamais été ta faute Aurore, je t'interdis de te blâmer." ajouta Boromir, sa voix tendue, il était toujours furieux et avait du mal à se calmer, même si sentir sa petite sœur se détendre dans ses bras aidait un peu. "Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le jure."

"Plus personne ne te fera du mal." ajouta Faramir tout aussi déterminé que son aîné.

Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres, Aurore pleurant, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, pas plus que ses frères néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement. Ce fut Boromir qui bougea le premier, plaçant Aurore dans les bras de Faramir qui bougea pour enlacer d'avantage sa petite sœur tandis que l'aîné se levait pour aller voir Denethor.

"Il est mort." dit Boromir après avoir examiné le corps de leur père, et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de pouls.


	2. Plan

**Salutations, désolée j'ai eu un soucis avec ma connexion internet et je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer mon message de début de chapitre, ce avec les réponses aux commentaires. J'ai préféré poster le chapitre et attendre de pouvoir écrire pour la quatrième, et croisons les doigts la dernière, fois ce message. Merci de votre support, de lire, de suivre et de mettre en favori mais surtout merci de commenter. J'adore les reviews. En tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture. **

Essaidel : **Pas sur moi j'espère ?**

**Non, c'est une fic, pas un simple OS, et j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, j'espère que je réussirais à les écrire comme je les imagine. Après tout _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ sans Denethor, ça va être un challenge intéressant. **

**Je ne voyais pas comment écrire la scène différemment pour être honnête, c'était plus simple pour moi de me centrer sur les émotions des deux frères, et oui pauvre Aurore mais son tourment est fini maintenant. Bonne lecture :).**

Miss MPREG : **Coucou, il n'y a pas de soucis, je t'assure ça me fait plaisir. Au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais _Dame du Gondor_ j'avais cette idée qui était encore plus présente dans mon esprit, une où ses frères savaient et la protégeaient. Il y en avait aussi une ou Boromir survivait, mais j'en ferai peut-être simplement un OS à la fin. Quand à tes questions, la première aura une réponse dans ce chapitre, enfin je l'espère, quand à la deuxième ce sera Boromir.**

**Oui, les choses ne seront pas aisées pour Aurore, ce sera un long chemin, mais elle ne sera pas seule à porter ce secret, ses frères seront avec elle et c'est le principal. Elle aura un réel support cette fois. Vis à vis de Denethor, on est en total agrément à son sujet, qu'il souffre et longtemps en plus.**

**Merci encore en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;).**

_**Troisième Âge, Février, Minas Tirith.**_

Observant le corps sans vie de son père, Boromir ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait du être dévasté, mais il était surtout soulagé que l'homme n'aurait plus l'occasion de blesser Aurore de quelque façon que ce soit. C'était la seule raison qu'il avait laissé sa sœur, une chose qui avait été difficile, il avait eu très envie de garder Aurore dans ses bras, prêt à la protéger contre le monde entier si nécessaire, son frère partageait d'ailleurs clairement son opinion. Rien que la voir aussi vulnérable, le remplissait d'une rage noire, lui donnant envie de ramener Denethor à la vie pour le tuer à nouveau. Sa mort avait été accidentelle, quoique ni lui ni Faramir n'avaient particulièrement retenu leurs coups, mais Denethor aurait du souffrir plus, parce que s'ils étaient intervenus à temps aujourd'hui, le fait que leur sœur avait changé il y a plusieurs mois déjà laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois.

"Tant mieux." commenta Faramir en serrant Aurore un peu plus contre lui, ajustant la cape autour d'elle pour bien la couvrir.

"Que va t'on dire aux gens ?" demanda Boromir. "La vérité ?"

"On ne peut pas." nia Faramir. "Pas en préservant la réputation et l'honneur d'Aurore."

"Je n'ai aucun désir de me marier de toute façon, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez accusé de meurtre ou quoique ce soit d'autre à cause de lui." dit Aurore, les yeux encore remplis de larmes mais son regard était plus sérieux et réfléchi qu'auparavant, quoiqu'elle ne lâchait pas la prise qu'elle avait sur le haut de Faramir, non que ça soit un problème pour ce dernier. "Il y aura des problèmes pour le Gondor si les gens apprennent ce qui s'est passé. Le peuple doutera, pareil pour les soldats et les nobles chercheront à tourner la situation à leur avantage. Quitte à prendre la position de notre famille."

"Tu y as réfléchi." comprit Faramir.

Aurore ne répondit pas, mais elle baissa le regard, ne souhaitant pas voir le jugement qui était surement présent dans les expressions de ses frères, elle craignait vraiment de les perdre. Denethor avait toujours été violent envers elle et ça avait empiré depuis qu'il avait commencé à venir durant la nuit, mais ça n'avait pas été ses coups ou le reste le pire pour elle, non ça avait été ses paroles. Lorsqu'il disait que ses frères ne se rangeraient jamais de son côté à elle, qu'ils seraient déçus par elle, voire même qu'ils participeraient. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais pensé qu'ils feraient une telle chose, elle leur faisait bien trop confiance pour ça et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils respectaient les femmes. Mais elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient déçus, qu'ils la jugeraient ou dans les moment les plus sombres, qu'ils diraient que Denethor avait raison et qu'elle l'avait cherché. Ca aurait été bien trop dur à supporter, elle avait senti que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Denethor était toujours capable de la blesser, quoique maintenant qu'il était mort c'était limité, mais ses frères,... Boromir et Faramir avaient le pouvoir de la briser totalement.

"Aurore, je t'interdis de te blâmer pour quoique ce soit." dit fermement Boromir en s'agenouillant devant le lit et en faisant en sorte de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Il contrôla de son mieux sa colère et sa rage lorsque les yeux bleus d'Aurore rencontrèrent enfin les siens, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'en voyant les yeux blessés, torturés même de sa sœur une nouvelle vague de rage jaillit en lui, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle croit que c'était dirigé vers elle. Ce qui était entièrement faux, il ne blâmait pas du tout sa petite sœur. Jamais. Il blâmait Denethor pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il se blâmait aussi lui même pour n'avoir rien vu, pour ne pas avoir vu venir cela et pour ne pas l'avoir protéger, mais elle n'était pas responsable.

"Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez." avoua Aurore dans un murmure.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aurore tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? On aurait tout fait pour te protéger, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?" demanda Faramir, doucement mais avec le ton qui disait qu'il voulait des réponses et qu'il les obtiendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne l'utilisait pas souvent avec sa sœur, Aurore en lui en donnait que rarement l'occasion et normalement lorsqu'elle avait un secret il le respectait, mais cette fois il avait besoin de comprendre. Tout comme Boromir, Faramir se sentait horriblement coupable, si leur aîné avait toujours jouer le rôle du protecteur, parfois trop même, Aurore s'était toujours confiée à Faramir, et lui en retour. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté le plan de Boromir, parce qu'il avait eu besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui parlait presque plus, et pas simplement de ce qui la rongeait et la brisait en même temps, non elle ne parlait plus des livres qu'elle lisait, plus des choses qu'elle avait vu et aimé, ou même détesté, il avait perdu sa sœur peu à peu. Elle s'effaçait, il pouvait le voir et il avait besoin de comprendre.

"Je... j'avais peur." avoua Aurore. "Et puis je ne voulais pas vous pousser à choisir entre lui et moi, je sais que vous l'aimiez. Je suis désolée, je ne ..."

"Tu n'es pas responsable." répéta Boromir.

"Et puis s'il était capable de telles horreurs, alors on ne le connaissait pas vraiment. En plus il n'a jamais rien fait pour gagner ou mériter notre amour." pointa Faramir. "Je voulais son respect et son affection parce que je voulais un père, je voulais qu'il soit mon père mais après ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il a prouvé qu'il était capable de faire, je refuse de le considérer comme tel. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a agi comme un père envers moi, à part pour me critiquer."

"Et nous savons que la seule raison que j'étais son 'préféré' c'était parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'on était similaire mais..." souffla Boromir avant de s'interrompre, une expression torturée passant sur son visage.

"Tu n'es pas comme lui." assura de suite Aurore.

"Merci." répondit Boromir en l'embrassant sur le front, sa voix n'était pas convaincue, une chose que Faramir avait très bien entendu mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, même s'ils en parleraient, il s'en assurerait. Ils auraient besoin des uns des autres au cours des prochaines semaines, voire mois et même peut-être années, mais s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait être dite sur eux trois, c'était qu'ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour être là pour les autres membres de leur fratrie et ce serait similaire cette fois aussi.

"Quelle est ton idée Aurore ?" demanda donc Faramir. Ils devaient un plan rapidement concernant la mort de leur... la mort de Denethor, surtout si Aurore ne voulait pas qu'ils soient impliqués et vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la vérité sur les horreurs de Denethor, particulièrement celles qu'il avait infligé à Aurore, soit connue. Il refusait catégoriquement d'exposer sa sœur au peuple du Gondor, surtout les nobles, comme une victime, surtout comme une fille violée par son père, ça ne disparaîtrait jamais, les gens la regarderaient toujours ainsi, et il était sur que c'était le genre de chose qui briserait, ou ferait exploser, Aurore et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

"Qui sait pour votre fausse partie de chasse ?" elle demanda après un moment de réflexion.

"Personne." répondit Boromir, soutenu par un hochement de la tête de Faramir, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient menti à leur sœur, il n'y avait pas de lueur de culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient découvert, s'ils regretteraient peut-être d'avoir tué Denethor ainsi, ils ne regretteraient jamais d'avoir su le secret de leur sœur et de l'avoir protégé.

"Bien, alors personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes revenus. Il a fait en sorte qu'il y ait moins de garde protégeant les appartements de notre famille, disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et s'était probablement arrangé pour que nul ne sache ce qu'il faisait ... Il n'y avait qu'une personne, mon ancienne gouvernante mais elle le soutenait." réfléchit Aurore, s'efforçant de garder une voix calme et posé à la pensée de cette femme qui lui avait simplement donné une plante pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte et l'avait blâmé pour les actions de Denethor. "Il faudra faire attention aux gens de son entourage, on ignore s'il a osé en parler à quelqu'un."

"Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que personne n'est au courant de notre voyage ?" interrogea Boromir en fronçant les sourcils.

"Personne ne s'attend à vous trouver dans la Cité." répondit de suite Aurore. "On ne pourra pas faire passer la mort de Denethor pour un accident ou un suicide, mais si on la fait passer pour un meurtre il y a le risque que quelqu'un apprenne la vérité ou qu'une autre personne soit accusée. Le choix qui nous reste est une attaque extérieure à la Cité et donc en dehors des murs. Il faudrait que Denethor soit vu quittant la ville, pour être ensuite tué par des orques ou des serviteurs de Sauron. Ils ne vont certainement pas protester ou être cru dans ce cas là."

"Aurore, il ne pourra pas être vu quittant la ville." pointa Boromir en regardant le corps de Denethor.

"Il faut simplement que les gens croient l'avoir vu." protesta Aurore. "S'il part assez tôt, les gens ne lui porteront pas trop d'attention. Je pourrais dire au pire que lui et moi on s'était disputé et qu'il voulait vous parler à tout les deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Il faudrait aussi dire qu'il est plus que capable de se défendre et qu'il n'a pas besoin de soldats avec lui, il était assez fier pour que ça passe, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait."

"Tu veux qu'on se fasse passer pour lui ?" demanda Faramir, comprenant en premier où elle voulait en venir.

"Au niveau des gabarits, Faramir tu passerais mieux pour lui, Boromir tu es trop musclé." répondit Aurore en les regardant attentivement. Ce serait un peu difficile pour Faramir même, il était un peu plus grand que Denethor et sa carrure était différente, mais c'était dissimulable avec une cape, pour Boromir la différence serait bien trop visible.

"Tu crois vraiment que ça marcheras ?" demanda hésitant Boromir, ça semblait un peu gros.

"Oui, il faudra maquiller un peu Faramir mais ça passera." affirma Aurore. "C'est notre meilleure chance. Tu devras partir avec son corps et faire en sorte que ça passe pour une attaque, Boromir. Tu crois que tu pourras le faire ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Boromir déterminé, il n'était toujours pas sûr mais Aurore avait raison, c'était leur seule possibilité s'ils voulaient s'en sortir tout les trois. Il était déterminé à protéger sa famille, il n'avait pas réussi avec Aurore, pas après ce qu'elle avait subi, mais il n'échouerait plus, jamais. Même si ça voulait dire faire croire que Denethor ait été tué par des orques ou d'autres serviteurs de Sauron. Il avait vu assez d'attaque de ce genre pour savoir quoi faire de toute façon, ce serait pour Faramir et Aurore que ce serait vraiment difficile. "Pour tes blessures ?" il demanda, sachant qu'elle avait été blessé, même s'ils ne pouvaient plus le voir dû à la cape.

"Ca ira. Ce n'est rien de grave, je peux me soigner." affirma Aurore.

"Tu en as l'habitude ?" demanda Boromir, qui était bien plus observateur que les gens ne le pensaient même s'il n'était pas un intellectuel comme son frère.

"Oui." admit Aurore après un instant de lutte de regard, cédant à la volonté de son frère aîné.

"On en parlera plus tard." confirma Boromir, tout aussi déterminé à obtenir la vérité de la part de sa petite sœur sur tout ce qu'elle avait subi que Faramir. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour sortir de la Cité sans problème Faramir."

"D'accord." acquiesça le plus jeune, même si c'était à contrecœur, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas aider mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Aurore, vu le regard de son aîné, il pensait la même chose mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre possibilités. Pas s'ils voulaient sortir de la ville sans se faire repérer, seul Boromir était plus que capable de porter le corps de Denethor, mais il allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour éviter les gardes et les autres personnes réveillés à cette heure là.

"Aurore, ça ira ?" demanda Boromir, précédant Faramir qui allait poser exactement la même question.

"Oui, merci. Je vais aller me laver et me changer." acquiesça Aurore avec un pâle sourire.

Peu rassurés, mais ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, Boromir chargea le corps de Denethor sur ses épaules avant de prendre la route, heureusement ils pouvaient utiliser la porte des appartements d'Aurore plutôt que la fenêtre et le balcon, ç'aurait été dangereux. Séparés, les frères ne perdirent pas une seconde à commencer à descendre dans les niveaux de la Cité, heureux d'avoir une très bonne connaissance des lieux ainsi que des raccourcis pour atteindre le premier niveau. Ils hissèrent ensuite le corps de Denethor sur Starlight, le nom de la monture de Faramir, après tout il fallait continuer la ruse, ce serait étrange que la jument soit dans les écuries après qu'il soit parti avec.

"Tu veilles bien sur elle ?" demanda Boromir avant de monter sur son propre cheval.

"Oui. Soit prudent. Bon courage." dit Faramir en regardant d'un œil incertain le corps de leur père. Il ne le regrettait certainement pas mais c'était quand même une vue étrange.

"Merci." répondit Boromir avant de monter et de partir. Faramir regarda le cavalier un moment avant de retourner dans la Cité, sans être vu des gardes vu qu'ils étaient sortis par une porte dérobée, la même qui leur avait permis d'entrer d'ailleurs, une porte que seuls ceux qui connaissaient par cœur la Cité avait une chance de connaître et que peu pouvaient ouvrir vu qu'il fallait une clé spéciale, une clé qui était détenue par Faramir, grâce à tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec le Gardien des Clés de la Citadelle, un homme qui connaissait un grand nombre de légendes du Gondor.

* * *

"Tu es sûre que ça passera ?" demanda Faramir en observant son reflet.

Il était un peu choqué par ce que sa sœur avait réussi à faire avec du maquillage et d'autres produits, il se reconnaissait bien sûr mais uniquement parce qu'il avait cherché à se voir, elle était douée. Elle avait même trouvé une perruque pour qu'il ait de longs cheveux noirs-gris comme Denethor, et il ne savait pas comment, juste que ça avait un rapport avec Dol Amroth et les festivals de leur tante. Il n'avait pas posé d'autres questions.

"Si tu n'oublis pas de faire correctement la voix et que tu te comportes de manière hautaine et condescendante envers tout ceux que tu croiseras, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas saluer les gens que tu croiseras, alors oui. Tu vas partir tôt donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens qui feront attention." acquiesça Aurore en ajoutant de la poudre dans la barbe de Faramir. Denethor se rasait, mais Faramir avait déjà un peu de barbe et de moustache, peu heureusement, donc c'était dissimulable, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus évidente. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Boromir qui avait une barbe assez bien fourni et qui aurait été impossible à cacher sans un masque, qu'elle n'avait pas, ou la raser mais ça serait remarqué à son retour et il y aurait des questions.

"Je n'oublierais pas." promit Faramir. "Ca va, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'allonger un peu ? Tu n'as pas dormi et ..."

"Je vais aussi bien que possible Fara, je te le jure. Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon." dit Aurore sans éviter son regard mais en jouant avec ses doigts, une chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle mentait ou qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"Tu peux utiliser ma chambre tu sais." pointa Faramir doucement, partagé entre la honte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt le problème et la rage envers Denethor pour avoir agi de la sorte.

"Pas aujourd'hui, mais merci." répondit Aurore avec chaleur.

"L'offre n'a pas de limitation de durée." ajouta Faramir. "Je suis bon, on peut y aller ?"

"Il te faudra prendre une cape noire de Denethor, mais sinon oui." acquiesça Aurore après l'avoir examiné un peu.

Satisfait de son reflet, pour la comédie en tout cas, il avait hâte de tout enlever, Faramir se leva et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, avant de prendre une grande inspiration ainsi qu'un air désagréable, ils avaient un plan et ils devaient le lancer. Le moment était venu de jouer son rôle.


	3. Discours

**Salut, désolée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas merci pour votre support, merci de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. J'adore les commentaires :). Bonne lecture. **

Pims10 : **Contente que ça te plaise ;).**

Miss MPREG : **Bonjour, tu l'as fait pour Dame du Gondor si ça aide ;). **

**Heureuse que tu le penses, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pendant un moment je le reconnais, comment éviter que ça se sache ? J'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal que ce soit le plan d'Aurore vu ce qui lui arrivait. Prouvant, à elle même comme à ses frères, qu'elle n'était pas totalement faible. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à rendre réelles les émotions des deux frères, c'était le but, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas vis à vis de celles d'Aurore dans ce chapitre.**

**L'ancienne nourrice est morte, j'y ai fait mention il me semble dans les derniers chapitres. Je voulais montrer qu'il y avait des raisons qui avaient poussé Aurore au silence et que les actions de Denethor avait été remarqué, au moins par une personne. Donc elle ne ****révélera**** pas ce qu'elle sait, heureusement. Après si elle avait vécu, j'aurai aussi été pour lui couper la langue. **

**Oui elle va avoir du mal, je vais essayer de le montrer un peu dans l'évolution des chapitres, mais elle n'est pas seule, elle aura un support bien plus marqué que dans l'autre fic cette fois :D.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup.**

**_Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith._**

Attendre.

Une des pires choses au monde pour Aurore, combien de fois avait-elle attendu une nouvelle pour s'assurer que ses frères allaient bien, qu'ils étaient vivants et indemnes. Cette fois elle savait que physiquement ils allaient bien, néanmoins elle s'inquiétait quand même pour eux, ils avaient tué Denethor pour elle, pour la protéger, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se pardonner un jour de les avoir poussé à faire une telle chose. Une chose qui risquait de les ronger de l'intérieur, ils ne se pardonneraient peut-être pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se protéger, ses frères souffraient. Et elle ne pouvait pas être avec eux, le plan était en action, ils devaient ramener le corps sans vie de Denethor qui passerait pour une victime supplémentaire des orques ou des hommes de Sauron, tandis qu'elle devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, l'air de rien et sans montrer son angoisse ou sa peur. C'était en réalité le dernier le plus évident, elle avait de la pratique après tout mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que son estomac n'était pas noué sous l'inquiétude, cependant elle n'en montrait rien. Son visage était neutre, comme presque toujours récemment, hors des visites de ses frères.

Comment pourrait-elle faire semblant de sourire lorsqu'elle ne voyait que des ténèbres ? Lorsque le monde lui paraissait si sombre ? Ses frères avaient été la seule lumière dans sa vie, tout le reste était tâché, sali par Sauron certes mais surtout par Denethor. Aurore savait très bien que des deux Sauron était le plus dangereux pour le Gondor, qu'il voulait exterminer le monde des hommes, les faire plier devant lui, les changer en esclave au mieux. Cependant elle craignait bien plus Denethor, après tout lui avait été présent dans la cité et un danger immédiat pour elle. Elle avait beau avoir vu son corps, même si elle ne l'avait pas approché vu que ses frères l'avaient protégé, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Elle sentait toujours ses mains sur son corps, sentait toujours son regard sur elle, sa respiration également...

Aurore dut fermer les yeux pour se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle devait garder la tête froide, elle devait être forte. Denethor était mort et ça voulait dire beaucoup pour le Gondor, premièrement ils allaient devoir organiser des funérailles digne d'un Intendant Souverain, c'était une preuve de respect. Cela bien qu'elle préfererait éviter tout cela, brûler son corps et jeter les cendres aux orques, au moins comme ça il serait utile... Mais il avait été un homme important et donc ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas possible d'agir ainsi, quoique ça n'aurait pas non plus été correct pour n'importe quel mort. Il y allait avoir beaucoup d'activités et c'était des activités sur lesquelles ses frères savaient peu, pourtant elles étaient primordiales, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'insulter qui que ce soit, pas en ces temps sombres et dangereux, et certainement pas alors que Boromir prenait les fonctions d'Intendant Souverain. La moindre erreur pourrait résulter en une catastrophe pour le Gondor certes, mais aussi pour leur famille, Denethor n'avait pas accordé un grand pouvoir au nobles, ayant des moyens de pressions sur les membres du conseil des nobles afin de pouvoir agir comme il lui plaisait et pour qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre lui. Denethor avait été un homme dangereusement intelligent, elle le détestait mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était un homme redoutable et un politicien extrêmement habile, et malheureusement Boromir n'était pas comme ça. Pire encore il ne savait pas beaucoup sur ce genre de chose, ayant retardé chaque leçons de ce genre pour se concentrer sur la sécurité du Gondor, sur les défenses, sur les armées et là il allait devoir mener un genre de guerre très différent.

Il allait devoir faire de la politique, une chose qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, elle ne savait même pas s'il aurait la patience pour une telle chose. Elle savait qu'il ferait de son mieux mais elle doutait de son tempérament, il avait l'habitude de diriger des soldats, de combattre des orques ou des mercenaires, là il s'agissait d'un combat d'un autre genre. D'un genre plus dangereux peut-être, parce que là ce serait difficile de dire qui était les ennemis et qui était les amis, et surtout pour combien de temps ils seraient l'un ou l'autre.

Les premiers mois seraient particulièrement importants, l'attitude de Boromir par rapport à tout allait être observé et les choses risquaient d'être compliquées, s'il était trop ferme ou pas assez, s'il montrait une quelconque faiblesse. Ils étaient pires que des orques, Aurore en était certaine, au moins avec eux on savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur tourner le dos, et on était pas obligé de leur sourire et de les accueillir chez soi. Cependant il y avait une chose qui serait à leur avantage, Denethor n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion de Faramir et d'elle même, pourtant Faramir était un excellent négociateur, qui était également très intelligent et de très bon conseil. Tandis qu'elle, elle avait résidé dans la Cité Blanche, elle avait assisté à de nombreux conseils et discussions, sans attirer l'attention sur elle, elle avait vu les méthodes de Denethor et si elle n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça, loin de là même, elle avait quand même les informations et c'était déjà quelque chose. Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait et si pour protéger ses frères elle devait agir dans l'ombre, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Pour ses frères, il y avait très peu qu'elle ne ferait pas, surtout quand ça voulait dire que c'était pour le bien du Gondor également. Et Boromir était exactement le genre de chef dont ils avaient besoin, elle en était certaine, elle comptait bien l'aider.

C'était le mieux pour le Gondor bien sûr, mais elle leur devait bien ça, elle aurait du être plus forte. Boromir et Faramir lui avaient appris à se battre, à utiliser une épée, elle aurait du l'attaquer avec ça, elle aurait du se défendre, se battre. Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir besoin d'eux, ils n'auraient pas du l'apprendre et certainement pas comme ça. A cause d'elle ils l'avaient tué, et si elle était heureuse de sa mort, elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de les avoir mis dans cette situation. Qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils avaient aimé Dentehor, ils l'avaient respecté, cherché son affection et son respect. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça allait les hanter, elle en était certaine et elle se détester pour ça. Ils méritaient tellement mieux que ce cauchemar, que savoir à quel point elle était salie...

"Milady." appela Iorlas, il était le fils de Irlas, qui avait été un domestique de Finduilas, il était d'une aide précieuse à organiser non seulement la maison de l'Intendant, mais aussi à gérer pas mal de chose dans la Cité et il lui était entièrement loyal, à elle comme à ses frères. Au cours de l'année écoulée il l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises à souffler un peu, à s'isoler.

"Oui Iorlas ?" elle demanda en reposant le livre qu'elle avait pris dans l'espoir de s'occuper l'esprit, en vain. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le départ de Faramir se faisant passer pour Denethor, c'était avoir des pensées sombres et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait falloir faire en relation avec les funérailles. Elle ne se rappelait même plus sur quoi était ce livre, elle l'avait prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque avant de s'asseoir et de tourner les pages sans les voir.

"Je suis désolé Milady, Lords Boromir et Faramir sont rentrés. Ils ramènent le corps de Lord Denethor." dit Iorlas en s'inclinant. "Une attaque d'orque apparemment."

Aurore ne lui répondit pas, à part pour un acquiescement léger, preuve qu'elle l'avait entendu, à la place elle posa le livre sur le fauteuil où elle s'était assise et sortit de la pièce en se hâtant, voulant rejoindre rapidement ses frères. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir et elle voulait être là pour eux, elle l'aurait voulu dans tous les cas mais après ce qui s'était produit, elle leur devait bien ça. Boromir et Faramir étaient sur la place devant la Citadelle, un brancard de fortune installé entre leurs montures sur lequel reposait le corps de Denethor.

Elle n'eut pas à feindre la pâleur de son visage, ou les tremblements de son corps, en voyant le corps de celui qu'elle devrait appeler père, la simple vision était suffisante, même ainsi il la terrorisait. Normalement elle réussissait à mieux se contrôler, mais ce qui s'était passé avec ses frères cette nuit tout changé, brisant ses masques au passage. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé à observer son corps, mais elle n'arrêta que lorsque Boromir se plaça dans son champ de vision, il était hésitant et elle comprit qu'il hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'eut qu'à le regarder brièvement dans les yeux, du même bleu que les siens, avant qu'elle ne se réfugie dans les bras de son grand frère qui la serra contre lui immédiatement, plaçant ses lèvres sur le front d'Aurore, murmurant des paroles de confort, ainsi que des excuses. Elle sentit la présence de Faramir et bougea un peu pour tendre un bras vers lui, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils soient aussi hésitants avec elle, qu'ils hésitent ainsi à la prendre dans leurs bras. C'était vrai qu'elle était devenue plus distante mais elle n'avait pas voulu ça, jamais. Faramir n'eut pas besoin de plus avant de les rejoindre, Boromir l'acceptant volontiers, ils avaient vraiment besoin des uns des autres.

Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas en privé, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se permettre de montrer trop de faiblesses, même si leur père venait de mourir. Quoique ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'ils étaient ainsi, pas uniquement en tout cas. Ils étaient des adultes, Boromir avait 26 ans tandis que Faramir en avait 21 ans et Aurore 18, et donc ils avaient des responsabilités, surtout Boromir.

"Tu dois leur parler." dit Aurore après un moment, très consciente des regards des serviteurs, des gardes mais aussi des nobles qui étaient sortis en entendant la nouvelle.

"Elle a raison, tu es leur chef à présent. Tu es l'Intendant Souverain." ajouta Faramir en s'écartant de son frère.

"Que puis-je leur dire ? Ils ne sont pas mes soldats." dit hésitant Boromir, c'était différent lorsqu'il parlait à ses troupes, il savait quoi dire dans ce genre de cas, mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas.

"Ils ne sont pas des soldats mais ils ont les mêmes peurs, les mêmes craintes. Tu dois leur dire que tu es là pour eux." dit Aurore, qui était bien plus au courant des craintes des habitants de la Cité Blanche par rapport à ses frères. "Concentre toi sur l'image que tu avais de lui avant."

"Tu peux le faire." affirma Faramir, le ton sombre.

"Je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ?" demanda Boromir de manière rhétorique avant de laisser Aurore près de Faramir tandis qu'il s'avançait afin d'être entendu par la Cité entière.

"**Le jour est sombre pour le Gondor, parce que nous pleurons tous la mort de son Intendant Souverain, la mort de Denethor, fils d'Echtelion. Un homme de valeur et digne de respect.**" dit Boromir d'une voix forte, évitant de regarder dans la direction de sa sœur ou de réfléchir à ses paroles, si contraire à ce qu'il ressentait présentement, la rage habitait toujours son être. **"Les prochaines semaines vont être centrées sur sa vie, sur toutes ses actions, on va le célébrer mais je vous demande aujourd'hui de pleurer, de regretter la mort de mon père. En ce jour sombre, je vous fait ce serment, je vais tout faire pour être l'Intendant que vous méritez, pour être digne de vous, pour vous défendre, pour vous protéger. **

**Le Mordor et ses armées nous ont prit notre chef, mais clamons haut et fort ce message, le Gondor tient bon. Nous ne nous agenouillerons jamais devant le Mordor et continuerons à défendre le Gondor. Fiers et déterminés. Les orques paieront pour leurs actions."**

"**Longue Vie à Boromir."** répondit d'une seule voix le peuple du Gondor.

Il fallut un peu de temps avant que les trois enfants de Denethor ne réussisse à avoir un moment pour eux, mais ils y arrivèrent, aidés par Arthion, le second de Boromir, ainsi que Madril, le second de Faramir, tout comme Iorlas. Réunis dans le bureau de Faramir, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Aurore au milieu.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." s'exclama Boromir en se levant.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" questionna Faramir en plaçant son bras autour des épaules d'Aurore, regrettait-il la supercherie ?

"Je ne peux pas être l'Intendant." expliqua Boromir en faisant des vas et viens.

"Tu es l'héritier pourtant." pointa Aurore hésitante et sans le regarder, observant ses doigts qui jouaient avec des plis de sa robe.

"Oui, je suis l'héritier de Denethor, et si je deviens comme lui ?" paniqua Boromir.

"Tu n'es pas Denethor." dit fermement Aurore, retrouvant un peu de sa force à l'idée que son frère puisse même penser une telle chose.

"Comment peux-tu en être sure ?" demanda Boromir, son regard presque suppliant. "Je lui ressemble le plus dans le caractère, dans les idées..."

"Parce que tu n'as jamais été d'accord avec les actions de Denethor lorsque ça concernait Faramir ou moi, parce que tu te soucis du peuple, des nobles tout comme des paysans, tu n'ignores personne. Tu n'a pas son cynisme ou sa froideur ou encore sa méchanceté ou sa cruauté." dit Aurore en se levant, croisant enfin le regard de Boromir. "Je le sais parce que la simple idée de ses actions te donne envie de vomir, je le sais parce que tu es mon protecteur et que tu es toujours dur envers les soldats qui abusent de leur pouvoir auprès des femmes et que tu n'as jamais levé la main sur une femme ou sur un enfant."

"Aurore a raison, tu n'es pas comme lui. Ou sous-entendrais tu que parce qu'il est aussi mon père, je deviendrais moi aussi comme lui ?" questionna Faramir.

"Bien sûr que non." protesta horrifié Boromir.

"Alors ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es d'habitude." plaisanta faiblement Faramir. "Et n'oublie pas qu'on est là avec Aurore, on ne te laissera jamais devenir comme lui."

"Si j'échoue, si je déçois le Gondor ? Je suis un soldat, je ne suis pas fait pour la politique et tout ça." dit ensuite Boromir.

"Faramir l'a dit non ? On est là pour toi Boromir, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves dans cette position, mais je ferai tout pour t'aider." dit Aurore.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Aurore, et je suis prêt à le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudra, tu n'es en aucun cas coupable. Le seul responsable c'est Denethor, personne d'autre." dit fermement Boromir.

"Boromir a raison, tu n'es pas fautive Aurore." ajouta doucement Faramir. "Et elle a raison, tu n'es pas seul, on est là et on t'aidera. On ne vas pas te laisser tomber."

"Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire." dit Boromir.

"Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire." répétèrent les deux plus jeunes, une phrase que leur mère avait dit quand ils étaient enfants, Finduilas avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à la famille, communiquant souvent avec son frère et ses sœurs, et elle avait été déterminé que ce soit également le cas pour ses enfants. Contrairement à la famille de son mari qui n'était pas proche, Denethor ne parlant jamais à ses sœurs, elle ne voulait pas de ça pour ses enfants et son mari avait cédé.

"Bon à nous trois, qui va pouvoir nous résister ?" demanda Boromir d'une voix incertaine, mais avec une trace de son arrogance coutumière.

Les choses n'étaient pas faciles, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger, mais ils étaient tous les trois, le cauchemar de leur sœur était fini, les gens semblaient avoir cru à l'histoire concernant la mort de Denethor et il allait pouvoir aider d'avantage le Gondor, en tout cas c'était l'idée. Il allait faire de son mieux et il n'était pas seul, sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais sous estimer l'intelligence de ses deux cadets, il avait des alliés de choix et ses alliés ne le trahiraient pas, il en était certain. Alors peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si terribles au final.


	4. Nuit

**Bonjour, désolée pour le délai mais voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Un chapitre sur la période après la mort de Denethor, désolée si vous souhaitez que j'aille plus vite mais une fois cette partie là terminée, j'avancerai plus vite, pour rejoindre la période des films. Je veux vraiment montrer les caractères de la fratrie, leurs sentiments sur la situation, les actions de Denethor vont avoir de l'importance dans la suite ;). Merci pour votre support en tout cas, je l'apprécie vraiment, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura quelques OC, qui apparaîtront aussi dans Dame du Gondor, des membres de la famille d'Aurore et de ses frères. Merci de lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture. **

Miss MPREG : **Salut, et oui, mais même en étant l'aîné il ne voulait pas devenir l'Intendant Souverain, trop de politique à son goût. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois et que je vais l'écrire, il n'est pas un idiot mais il préfère la franchise aux coups bas des seigneurs du Gondor. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mon chapitre et que aies pensé ça, oui cette fic sera vraiment centrée sur le lien qui existe entre les trois, heureuse que ça passe bien en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D.**

**Non elle n'est pas une souillure, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se voit pas ainsi, c'est un traumatisme important et dans cette fic elle n'a pas pu affronter Denethor elle même, donc elle se sent plus faible que dans mon autre fic, surtout que dans Dame du Gondor, elle a eu du temps pour surmonter les actions de son géniteur, pas là.**

**Je ne trahirai rien de mes projets, tu devras attendre ;D.**

**Merci en tout cas, et je suis plus qu'heureuse d'y répondre, enfin quand je peux, merci à toi de les poser :D. Bises.**

**_Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith_**

Retenant un cri, Aurore se redressa dans le lit, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche afin de ne pas émettre le moindre son, si elle avait été dans ses quartiers les choses auraient été différentes, au moins un peu mais là elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'elle séjournait dans les quartiers de son frère Faramir, avec ses deux frères. Après l'annonce de la mort de Denethor, ses deux aînés avaient refusé qu'elle retourne dans ses appartements, elle avait pensé à protester, elle devait faire face à ce qui c'était passé, cependant après les semaines où elle avait vécu dans la peur à cause de leur géniteur, après avoir vécu l'enfer, elle ne niait pas qu'une partie d'elle même était heureuse de leur support, de leur soutien. Même si elle se blâmait toujours pour l'ombre qui se voyait dans leurs yeux, l'ombre qui existait parce qu'ils avaient été forcé de tuer Denethor. Ils n'auraient jamais du le faire, elle n'aurait jamais du les placer dans une telle position...

Reprenant son souffle, elle tenta de se calmer, ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar était pire vu que ce n'était pas que ça, c'était un souvenir et rien d'autre. Denethor était mort mais sa présence, elle la sentait encore, même mort il la hantait, elle et ses frères. Seraient-ils un jour libre de lui ? Elle l'ignorait et c'était horrible, cette incertitude, d'un mouvement rageur elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, elle en avait assez d'être triste, d'avoir peur, de se sentir sale peu importe le nombre de bain qu'elle prenait. Elle était sauvée alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avancer ? Sortant du lit, elle marcha doucement afin de ne pas être entendu et se dirigea jusqu'au balcon de Faramir.

La nuit était belle. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre du Mordor, mais les étoiles retenaient son attention, combien de soirée avait-elle passé avec Boromir et Faramir à observer les étoiles ? A échanger les histoires des constellations ? Depuis quand ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? Etait-ce Denethor le responsable, lui qui avait envoyé Faramir dans des missions au loin ? Ou était-ce elle qui avait repoussé ses frères pour ne pas qu'ils sachent ? La femme de glace. C'était ainsi que les gens l'appelaient, elle le savait et elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, par moment elle avait voulu être de glace, ne rien ressentir, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ses frères l'avaient-ils pensé ? Avaient-ils douté de l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux ?

**Ta faute. **

**Tu es sale. **

**Tu as apporté la honte. **

**Tu n'es rien.**

**Tu es à moi.**

**C'est ta place. **

**Tu ne vaux rien d'autre.**

**Tu les fais souffrir.**

**Tu le mérites.**

Aurore desserra les poings, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle les serrait en premier lieu, prise dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait été. Elle avait entendu des pas, des pas familiers, ceux de Faramir. Ses aînés étaient plutôt silencieux habituellement, ils s'amusaient même à la surprendre, réussissant le plus souvent, pour sa plus grande frustration, mais depuis qu'ils savaient... Depuis leur retour dans la Cité Blanche, ils s'assuraient de toujours faire assez de bruit pour qu'elle les entende, afin de ne pas la surprendre, particulièrement lorsqu'ils voulaient la toucher. Elle faisait des efforts, ne voulant non seulement pas les blesser en s'écartant d'eux, mais en plus elle ne voulait pas laisser Denethor avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à craindre le contact physique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à cause de lui.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts, c'était un fait, même avec ses frères, lorsqu'elle les voyait arriver, elle devait lutter pour ne pas se tendre, c'était pire lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans son dos. Cependant elle refusait de laisser Denethor lui prendre une chose de plus, il lui avait déjà pris beaucoup trop, elle ne se marierait pas, n'aurait pas d'enfant à cause de lui, de ses actions. Elle ne le laisserait prendre rien d'autre. Certainement pas ses frères, elle luttait pour ne pas trembler, mais eux ils avaient un visage défait lorsque ça arrivait, visage défait qui était ensuite remplacé par de la colère, voire de la rage, du chagrin, et le pire la culpabilité. Elle ne les blâmait pas, ils n'étaient pas responsables pourtant ils le faisaient quand même, quoiqu'elle dise. Elle devait aller mieux pour qu'ils arrêtent de se sentir coupable, de la voir comme si elle était une poupée fragile sur le point de se briser, peut-être qu'alors ça irait mieux, qu'ils iraient mieux.

De toutes les actions de Denethor, de toutes les conséquences, c'était ça qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir ainsi fait souffrir Boromir et Faramir.

"Tu ne pouvais pas dormir ?" demanda Aurore à Faramir qui l'avait rejoint sur le balcon, plaçant une robe de chambre sur les épaules de sa sœur.

"J'ai le sommeil léger et en plus je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir autant d'heure de sommeil." répondit Faramir en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc. Proche d'elle mais sans contact, il la laissait choisir ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Partager les quartiers de Faramir avait rapproché la fratrie, avant cela il était clair qu'ils s'aimaient et tenaient les uns aux autres, ils passaient aussi du temps ensemble lorsque les frères étaient dans la Cité, ou lorsqu'Aurore allait à Osgiliath pour voir Boromir qui était posté là bas. Cependant et malgré eux, ils s'étaient éloignés, ce qui était normal vu qu'ils étaient des adultes et qu'ils avaient tous un devoir envers leur pays, envers le Gondor. Devoir qui les menait dans des directions différentes, ça plus Denethor, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer autant de temps ensemble, à être là les uns pour les autres, à se soutenir et se réconforter.

Apprendre qu'ils faisaient tous des cauchemars, pour différentes raisons, les avait aidé et surtout ça avait rapproché Boromir et Faramir. Le cadet adorait son aîné, et c'était réciproque, mais où qu'il aille, Faramir était presque toujours comparé à Boromir, qui était toujours plus que lui, plus fort, plus courageux... Il n'y avait que peu d'exceptions, les deux principales étant sa sœur, qui l'aimait tel qu'il était et qui ne l'avait jamais comparé à leur aîné, et ses hommes. Les rodeurs d'Ithilien avaient le plus grand respect pour leur chef, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était à leur commandement.

Faramir avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être au niveau, les gens du Gondor avaient semblé respecter Boromir bien plus que lui, beaucoup le trouvant ennuyeux parce qu'il appréciait autant les livres, parce qu'il était un érudit et qu'il était plutôt timide. Surtout lorsqu'on le comparait à son frère, ou à Denethor. Il n'avait pas une passion pour la guerre et détestait les combats, particulièrement leurs conséquences, les morts et les blessés, apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire des cauchemars de ces évènements ... Ca avait été un réel soulagement pour le deuxième fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Du côté de Boromir, il avait apprécié pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais osé s'ouvrir ainsi à son frère de peur de montrer de la faiblesse, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix et il se sentait mieux à présent. Son frère et sa sœur avaient été là pour lui malgré tout, le respectant toujours et ne le blâmant en aucune façon pour ces rêves, au contraire.

Les deux frères avaient des techniques de combat différents, ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes groupes, Boromir étant clairement un soldat, portant l'armure du Gondor, tandis que Faramir était un rodeur. L'un se battant avec son épée et son bouclier, tandis que l'autre préférait l'arc. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup en commun, mais les derniers évènements les faisaient se rapprocher. Unis par leur chagrin à la perte de l'image d'un père, par la peur pour le futur, et par l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur petite sœur.

"Tu repartiras n'est ce pas ? Après les funérailles." demanda Aurore, ajustant la robe de chambre sur ses épaules pour mieux se protéger du froid. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il faisait froid oui mais Aurore avait pris l'habitude de passer une partie de ses nuits sur son balcon. Voulant échapper à sa chambre.

"Oui." acquiesça Faramir, hochant la tête d'une mine sombre. "J'ignore ce que fera Boromir mais il ne pourra plus rester loin de la Cité Blanche autant qu'auparavant, pas au début en tout cas."

"Les gens s'inquièteront sinon." reconnut Aurore, bougeant afin de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son frère, qui la réceptionna avec un sourire. "Ils ont besoin d'un chef dans la Cité mais aussi d'un Capitaine qui les mène au combat."

Faramir s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, sa petite sœur était loin de l'adolescente qu'il connaissait par cœur, l'adolescente pleine de vie et de joie, celle qui le suivait partout, qui lui posait sans cesse des questions. La voir transformer en 'femme de glace' avait été un choc pour lui, un choc d'autant plus brutal vu qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait changé. Il y avait toujours eu une ombre dans les yeux d'Aurore à la mention de Denethor, elle avait d'ailleurs fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, mais il avait pensé qu'elle subissait comme lui des critiques orales. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rester avec elle, afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec lui, prêt à se faire critiquer à sa place, mais il s'était trompé. La situation était bien plus grave.

Il avait craint qu'elle ne pourrait pas surmonter le cauchemar que lui avait fait vivre, il ne doutait pas de sa force, Aurore était aussi forte qu'eux, aussi têtue, elle leur avait tenu tête bien souvent. Il avait toujours été admiratif du fait qu'elle ne leur avait jamais supplié de rester avec elle lorsqu'ils partaient pour combattre les forces de Sauron, enfin elle ne le faisait plus, les premiers départs de Boromir, elle l'avait demandé, mais elle était très jeune alors, elle avait eu à peine sept ans. Après avoir compris pourquoi ils partaient, elle n'avait plus protesté, c'était clair qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux mais elle tenait quand même bon.

C'était un réel soulagement pour eux deux, Faramir le savait bien, parce que Boromir avait failli céder à l'époque et pour être honnête Faramir doutait qu'il réussirait à dire non à Aurore si elle lui demandait de rester. Les deux frères plaisantaient souvent vis à vis du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur petite sœur, mais c'était vrai, la voir malheureuse était la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient, que ce soit parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger ce qu'elle désirait ou un réel chagrin. Faramir ne voulait pas être tester sur ce qui était le plus fort pour lui, sa loyauté envers le Gondor, envers ses hommes, ou son amour pour sa sœur, et il savait que c'était pareil pour Boromir.

A présent qu'ils savaient ce qui c'était passé dans la Cité, leurs désirs de la protéger, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau, c'était encore plus fort qu'auparavant, alors savoir qu'elle comprenait qu'il allait devoir partir, même si elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle n'essaierait pas de l'en empêcher, c'était un réel réconfort pour le deuxième de la fratrie. Le fait qu'elle réussisse encore à accepter le contact, à être ainsi contre lui était un soulagement plus important encore. Il était d'un tempérament assez calme, il détestait les orques mais il ne haïssait pas les forces de Sauron, ou Sauron lui même, il était trop compatissant pour être un soldat, c'était en tout cas ce que Boromir avait dit parfois, renforcé par Denethor. Il avait un côté sombre, comme tout le monde, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé dessus, n'en voyant pasl'intérêt tant qu'il se contrôlait et que ça ne se manifestait pas. A présent il sentait ce côté sombre, dans la rage qu'il avait envers Denethor, dans la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce monstre.

"Penses tu que tu devras laisser le commandement des rodeurs à un autre ?" questionna Aurore, sortant son frère de ses pensées.

"Je ne le crois pas, mais je suppose qu'on verra, ça dépendra de beaucoup de chose mais je n'ai pas le désir de le faire. Tu sais que je préfères être un rodeur à un soldat ordinaire." il pointa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oui je me rappelle très bien la dispute qu'il y a eu entre toi et Boromir à ce sujet." elle acquiesça, le visage un peu plus détendu et une lueur présente dans son regard qui agrandit le sourire de son aîné.

Et c'était une dispute, quoiqu'ils en disent, Aurore le savait bien, ça avait commencé avec les taquineries habituelles, accompagnées des vantardises, mais ça avait dégénéré, et une simple conversation sur les différentes capacités des rodeurs et des soldats avait failli finir en combat entre les deux frères. Après s'être calmés, ils avaient affirmé que c'était simplement un débat amusant entre deux frères, une simple discussion, elle n'était pas d'accord mais alors pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de voir la situation se répéter.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda Faramir après un moment de silence.

"Non." répondit Aurore immédiatement, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait, la raison pour laquelle elle était réveillée, son cauchemar, son souvenir.

"D'accord." accepta sans protester l'aîné, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'insister n'aiderait en rien la situation, au mieux elle serait sèche envers lui et distante, au pire elle se refermerait totalement et refuserait catégoriquement de leur montrer sa vulnérabilité. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

"Je pense faire refaire mes appartements." elle dit, changeant de sujet sans sa grâce habituelle, apparemment elle n'avait aucune envie de se soucier de ça.

"Ah oui ? Comment ?" il questionna curieux.

"Changer les couleurs pour commencer, et plusieurs meubles, ils me plaisaient il y a quelques années mais maintenant,.. j'aimerai prendre un nouveau départ. Peut-être que Boromir voudra faire quelque chose de similaire." répondit Aurore.

"C'est une bonne idée, je n'ai pas changé grand chose mais c'est parce que mes meubles me plaisent tels quel, surtout que je ne passe pas forcément beaucoup de temps dans la Cité, en tout cas pas longtemps en continue." il corrigea, c'était vrai qu'il était souvent au loin mais il revenait et passait quelques jours régulièrement, enfin aussi souvent qu'il en était capable. Quoique ces derniers temps il avait peut-être été un peu plus distant dans un effort pour éviter Denethor. "Pour ses appartements ou pour ceux de l'Intendant ?"

"Vis à vis de Boromir, je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'ai l'impression qu'il préfèrera rester dans ses appartements actuels plutôt que de prendre les appartements destinés à l'Intendant. Il n'y a pas une grande différence entre les deux, c'était simplement la chambre que Denethor avait choisi lorsqu'il avait pris le rôle. Notre grand-père avait choisi une autre pièce, plus proche de la bibliothèque tandis que Denethor avait préféré une place à proximité de la salle des trônes. Je ne crois pas que ça poserait un problème s'il choisissait de conserver ses appartements. Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais changer n'hésite pas, on peut s'en charger quand tu es en mission." proposa Aurore, en tant que seule femme de la maison de l'Intendant, c'était techniquement son rôle.

Elle le savait via sa tante mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans son rôle, elle n'avait eu que peu de leçons et devait vraiment se débrouiller sans guide. La femme du frère de leur mère faisait de son mieux, mais Aurore n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça à Dol Amroth, lorsqu'elle avait été une enfant elle avait pu y passer plus de temps, jouant avec ses cousins, particulièrement Elphir, l'aîné d'Imrahil, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle y était allée pour la naissance de sa cousine Lothiriel il y a cinq ans, et chaque année depuis pour l'anniversaire de la plus jeune, et quelques fois pour les anniversaires de ses autres cousins. Enfin lorsque Denethor la laissait y aller, ou lorsque ses frères étaient disponibles, voire encore y aller lui même, quoique le dernier cas était plus rare. Il n'avait pas aimé quitter la Cité Blanche, surtout pour un endroit où il n'était pas le maître des lieux, cela même si Imrahil était respectueux envers lui.

"Merci, j'apprécie. Je sais que ce serait entre de bonnes mains avec toi présente, même si je sais qu'il y aurait un risque que tu ajoutes ta petite touche personnelle." pointa Faramir, voulant la faire sourire, au moins un peu. Et puis c'était la vérité, Aurore pouvait être une farceuse lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, enfin elle l'avait été et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une chose de plus que Denethor avait pris à sa sœur. "Aurore, tout va bien ?"

"Ils arriveront aujourd'hui, oncle Imrahil et sa famille." soupira Aurore qui s'était levée et tenait la balustrade du balcon.

"Oui je sais, quand le convoi du Rohan arrivera t'il ?" demanda Faramir en l'observant curieux.

"Après demain selon le messager qui est arrivé il y a deux jours, je ne les vois pas arriver plus tard, certainement pas avec leurs chevaux. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas arrivés plus tôt est parce qu'ils veulent laisser une impression sur la Cour du Gondor. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait urgence, il n'ira nul part." pointa Aurore. "La Cité a rarement été aussi pleine, tous les propriétaires, plus ou moins important, du Gondor sont venus pour les funérailles de l'Intendant Souverain."

"Oui, et aussi pour gagner la faveur du nouvel Intendant." acquiesça Faramir.

"Et je vais devoir prétendre que je vais le pleurer, que je le regrette, qu'il était un homme bien... Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force." elle avoua sans regarder son frère. "C'est égoïste je le sais, vous souffrez aussi et par ma faute mais... J'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de me cacher, de les laisser venir et de ne ressortir que lorsqu'ils seront partis. Que lorsque tout ça sera fini."

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et je refuse que tu penses une seule seconde que c'est ta faute. Boromir et moi, on est conscient des conséquences de nos actions et personnellement je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret, pas vis à vis de ça en tout cas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir compris." dit Faramir en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, la tirant vers lui et elle le laissa faire même si ses mains ne relâchaient pas la prise qu'elle avait sur la rampe.

"Faramir a raison." intervint Boromir qui s'était approché sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

"Vous l'aimiez. Et à cause de moi, vous avez du..." protesta Aurore, sans se retourner vers eux.

"On l'aimait parce qu'on était supposé le faire, parce que c'était notre père et qu'un fils est supposé aimer son père et le respecter. On l'aimait parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de nous, que c'était notre devoir." dit Boromir en s'avançant et en guidant gentiment Aurore de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face, qu'elle voit la sincérité dans son regard. "Je ne suis pas aussi doué avec les mots que Faramir, mais dans mes 26 années d'existence, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a réussi à capturer mon cœur instantanément, simplement en existant. Et cette personne Aurore c'est toi. Quand Faramir est arrivé, je l'ai pas bien vécu au début, il me prenait de l'attention et j'étais plutôt égoïste et possessif, j'ai pas tellement changé au final, mais à l'époque ce que je savais c'était que maman était moins disponible pour moi et j'appréciais pas. Oh, c'est venu, mais au début j'aurais donné beaucoup pour l'échanger ou plutôt pour qu'il disparaisse. Mais toi Aurore, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour que je t'aime plus que tout au monde."

"Je suis d'accord avec lui, quand on nous a annoncé que maman avait donné naissance à une petite fille, qu'on avait une petite sœur, simplement savoir ça était... magnifique mais quand on a pu entrer dans la pièce et qu'on t'a vu dans ses bras. Tu étais toute petite, et tu avais la peau rouge des nouveau-né, tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux ou quoique ce soit mais déjà pour nous deux tu étais la personne la plus importante." acquiesça Faramir.

"Denethor aurait du savoir qu'il n'avait aucun droit de te toucher, surtout qu'on ne le tolérerait jamais, quelque soit ses titres. Tu as toujours passé avant lui pour nous et maintenant il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, il ne critiquera plus jamais Faramir et on n'aura plus à la craindre ou à le supporter. Il est mort, c'est fini." dit fermement Boromir. "Aurore, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, si tu ne veux vraiment pas être là pour les funérailles alors on s'arrangera, mais qu'as tu à craindre ? Les gens parleront bien de lui, mais après si on ne veut plus en parler, alors on n'en parlera plus, il faisait bien en sorte qu'on ne parle que peu, voire pas, de notre grand-père. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. On peut faire des excuses, disant que c'était douloureux pour nous de le savoir mort et les gens l'accepteront."

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de bien à dire." pointa Faramir.

"C'est vrai. Quelque soit ta décision, on ne te jugera pas, on l'acceptera, on comprend." dit gentiment Boromir. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre les louanges de Denethor, s'il le pouvait il éviterait la cérémonie lui aussi.

"Je serai là, pour vous, pour le Gondor." se décida Aurore en regardant le soleil qui se levait, succédant aux étoiles qui avaient progressivement disparu, et à la nuit. C'était un nouveau jour pour tout le monde, un jour de plus sans Denethor, face à ça, face à une vie sans lui, elle pouvait bien faire face au reste du monde et surtout être là pour ses frères, pour sa famille. C'était un premier pas pour faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus la moindre emprise sur elle.


	5. Visiteurs

**Coucou, je suis désolée pour le délai mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Avec beaucoup de retard, encore désolée. J'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas. Merci de me suivre, de lire cette fic, de la mettre en favori ou pour la commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Pims10** : Voici le nouveau chapitre et donc la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Désolée pour le temps entre les deux chapitres.**

Miss MPREG **: Salutations :),**

**Merci beaucoup, c'était le but, heureuse que ça ait réussi en tout cas. Aurore souffre toujours, même si c'est moins marqué dans ce chapitre, elle lutte pour surmonter ce qu'elle a traversé. C'est un gros traumatisme après tout. **

**Il y a souvent des jalousies lorsqu'il y a un nouvel enfant dans une famille, je voyais bien Boromir un peu jaloux de ne plus être le seul enfant. **

**Il est fort, je le reconnais ;). Contente que tu aies aimé.**

**C'est un peu le plan, un renouveau pour eux trois.**

**Il faut qu'il y ait un capitaine de leur famille pour mener les hommes et vu le nouveau statut de Boromir, c'est à Faramir de s'en charger. Et puis ils ne peuvent pas affaiblir le Gondor dû aux funérailles, pas avec le Mordor aussi proche. **

**Ils sont des frères, et ils s'entendent bien, mais ils se disputent parfois. **

**Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

_Troisième Âge, Février 3004, Minas Tirith _

Boromir était tendu, c'était visible aux yeux attentifs d'Aurore et un rapide coup d'œil vers Faramir, prouva non seulement qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le remarquer mais qu'il n'était pas non plus le seul à être tendu. Le cadet l'était également. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

Au cours des derniers jours, ils avaient accueilli un grand nombre de gens dans la Cité, ensemble et séparément selon l'importance de celui qu'ils recevaient. La fatigue des autres membres de la fratrie aussi, ainsi que les autres occupations, ça avait joué un rôle après tout. Ils ne pouvaient après tout pas passer tout leur temps à accueillir des gens, il y avait beaucoup à faire, bien plus que simplement sourire et accepter les paroles des divers seigneurs du Gondor. Des seigneurs venu rendre leurs hommages à la famille en charge du Gondor, certains avaient été des inconnus ou presque.

Des noms qu'ils avaient du apprendre bien souvent, forcés par Denethor afin de ne pas commettre d'impairs mais des étrangers pour eux néanmoins. Nobles ou simple soldat ou encore paysan. Nombreux venaient rendre un dernier honneur à l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, ainsi que pour jauger le nouveau. Ils les avaient tous accueilli, pas tout les trois en même temps, quoique Aurore n'avait pas souvent été seule que ce soit pour le faire ou en général. Ses frères étaient plus protecteurs que jamais. Ils refusaient de la quitter si l'autre ne devait pas bientôt arriver, ou n'était pas déjà là. Peut-être qu'à la longue, Aurore allait se sentir étouffée mais pour le moment elle était simplement soulagée de ne pas être seule. Plus que jamais ils étaient ses rocs.

Néanmoins tout ces gens, ils avaient été des étrangers, ou de simples connaissances. Pas des proches dans tout les cas. Simplement des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas vraiment, mais là c'était différent. Là c'était leur famille. Des gens envers qui ils avaient du respect, de l'affection même. Aurore mentait à beaucoup de personne depuis plusieurs mois c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas aimé ça, loin de là. Surtout vu pour qui elle mentait en premier lieu... Et elle allait devoir continuer afin de protéger ses frères. Ils devaient d'ailleurs faire de même, pour eux mais aussi pour préserver son honneur à elle. Les choses étaient donc tendues, seraient-ils capable de donner le change ?

Dans tous les cas elle allait tout faire pour, elle ne voulait pas être là, faire ça, mais elle allait tout faire pour protéger ses frères et si ça voulait dire mentir comme un arracheur de dents à sa famille, et bien elle le ferait. Elle avait du mentir pendant des mois pour couvrir les horreurs que causaient Denethor, sa cruauté, sa méchanceté. Elle avait gardé le silence, et menti même, pour un homme qu'elle haïssait. Alors elle pouvait mentir pour les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle pouvait le faire.

Aurore sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, elle avait su qu'il y aurait au moins son oncle, le prince Imrahil dans le convoi, avec l'aîné de ses cousins, mais il y avait bien plus. Toute la famille était présente. Ils avaient tous fait le voyage. Son oncle Imrahil était là avec sa femme Elpis, et leurs quatre enfants Elphir à la droite de son père, sa place en tant qu'aîné, puis Erchirion, ainsi qu'Amrothos. Elle pouvait même voir la petite Lothiriel qui était installée devant Imrahil. Et si ce n'était pas encore assez au niveau des surprises, elle voyait aussi leur Nana, la mère de leur mère, leur grand-mère, une femme qui avait détesté Denethor mais qui les adorait tout les trois. Une femme, qu'Aurore admirait beaucoup, appelée Flaminia. Elle avait du caractère et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait mais elle était aussi très gracieuse. Elle avait un amour de la poésie, de l'art et de la littérature et était d'une grande intelligence. Soutenue par son mari, elle avait contribué à la transformation de Dol Amroth en une capitale de la beauté, de la danse et de la poésie. Ce que son fils avait continué avec son épouse après la mort de son père. Pour la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs, Flaminia était un réel modèle.

Flaminia n'avait jamais caché son dédain pour Denethor, qu'elle considérait bien inférieur au père de ce dernier qui avait été un ami et n'avait certainement pas été en faveur d'une relation entre sa fille et Denethor. Néanmoins Finduilas avait été décidé et le mariage avait eu lieu. Les relations entre Flaminia et Denethor étant ce qu'elles étaient, leur grand-mère n'était pas venue souvent à Minas Tirith. C'était préférable pour éviter les tensions et les disputes. Aurore l'avait cependant vu à chacune de ses visites à Dol Amroth et elle avait entretenu une correspondance importante avec elle. Denethor n'avait pas été enchanté, mais il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, peut-être avait-il eu trop peur que Flaminia vienne à Minas Tirith si Aurore cessait de lui répondre...

Au cours des derniers mois, les lettres de sa grand-mère avaient été une bouffée d'air frais pour la jeune femme. Quoique remplie de questions, Flaminia avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas au moins un peu, Aurore avait néanmoins apprécié toutes les lettres de sa grand-mère. Bien sûr Flaminia ne savait rien, mais son humour tout particulier, sa manière de raconter les choses, cela avait permis à Aurore de se rappeler que le monde n'était pas entièrement noir. Qu'elle devait tenir le coup. Et surtout qu'elle le pouvait, il y avait une telle force en sa grand-mère. Elle avait réussi à affronter tant de choses, sans doute pouvait-elle faire de même, le même sang coulait dans ses veines après tout.

En la voyant là, présente devant elle, la regardant avec les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle avait en commun avec ses frères, Aurore avait rarement eu autant envie de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours adoré sa grand-mère et ça n'avait pas changé au fil des années, loin de là même. Flaminia était une femme exceptionnelle, le fait que Denethor ne l'aime aussi peu, ça n'avait été qu'un bonus de plus. Après tout vu ses 'relations' avec son 'père', elle ne pouvait qu'aimer d'avantage ceux qui étaient en désaccord avec lui. Sa grand-mère en tête de liste. Elle souhaitait être comme elle, une femme remplie de grâce, avec une grande force morale et elle n'avait certainement pas la langue dans sa poche.

Aurore voulait aussi laisser une trace dans l'histoire du Gondor. Lors de ses leçons, elle s'était bien sûr aperçue du fait que les femmes dont on se souvenait clairement, elles étaient rares. On ne se rappelait même plus le nom de certaines. Elle ne souhaitait pas être une grande guerrière ou quoique ce soit du genre. Non, elle voulait certes savoir se défendre et être capable de protéger les siens si nécessaire, mais elle n'aimait pas se battre. Ce n'était pas sa vocation... mais sinon elle voulait surtout laisser SA trace. Pas comme la fille de l'Intendant Souverain. Ou comme la sœur de l'Intendant. Mais comme elle même. Aurore, rien de moins. Tout comme sa nana avait réussi à faire.

Observant avec un peu plus d'attention le contingent qui arrivait, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant une bannière qui n'avait rien à faire là. Que faisait la bannière du Seigneur du Val de Ringló, l'homme en charge de ce coin du Gondor et de la ville d'Ethring, avec celle de Dol Amroth ?

Elle regarda ses frères et nota qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cette énigme. Quoique même s'ils l'avaient remarqué, auraient-ils pu l'aider à éclaircir ce léger mystère ?

Elle s'était évidemment attendu à voir un représentant d'Ethring, ainsi que des représentants de toutes les autres villes du Gondor, mais pourquoi ce groupe là voyageaient-ils avec oncle Imrahil et le reste de sa famille ? Ils étaient venus en bateau, ce qui était prévu, après tout oncle Imrahil était en charge d'une cité portuaire et ils adoraient tous naviguer, mais Ethring n'était pas du tout à côté, et si oui ils étaient installés près du fleuve Ringló, de ce qu'elle savait, ce qui était peu, ils préféraient et de loin voyager par voie terrestre.

Quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un représentant de cette Cité. Denethor avait toujours semblé contrarier lorsqu'il était fait mention d'Ethring.

Aurore dut se retenir pour ne pas se frapper le front, mais bien sûr, une des sœurs de Denethor avait épousé Varin, le Seigneur du Val de Ringló. Donc techniquement c'était la famille de sa tante et de son oncle qui arrivait dans la Cité Blanche, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré et elle ne croyait pas que ses frères aient eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Enfin elle allait bien voir. Ils étaient arrivés.

Boromir les accueillit tous, suivant la coutume pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et ils répondirent en retour avec les salutations d'usages, de même que les condoléances. Aurore n'avait jamais vu le visage de Boromir aussi fermé auparavant, on aurait dit un bloc de pierre. A quoi pensait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Même elle, elle avait du mal à le déterminer et ne savait pas comment l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas trop intervenir, ce n'était pas sa place, aussi frustrant que ça puisse être, surtout vu que c'était les débuts de Boromir en tant qu'Intendant Souverain. Il ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse, et surtout Faramir et elle ne devaient pas dénigrer son autorité ou l'aider de manière trop ouverte. Il était supposé tenir le rôle seul après tout. S'ils l'aidaient trop dès le début, cela laisserait penser à bien des Seigneurs qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'ils pourraient le manipuler. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas être permise.

* * *

Faramir avait toujours apprécié son oncle Imrahil et sa tante Elpis, ils formaient un couple superbe et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il rêvait de se marier et d'avoir une épouse qui le soutenait vraiment, plutôt que d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. Il voulait un vrai mariage, comme celui de son oncle et sa tante. Certainement pas comme le mariage de ses parents. Quoiqu'il n'était pas du tout pressé.

Vis à vis de ses cousins, ... il les appréciait bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait été un peu jaloux du lien qui existait entre eux et sa sœur, entre Elphir et Aurore particulièrement. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de différence d'âge, Elphir ayant dix mois de moins qu'Aurore, ils avaient donc été complices, presque dès le début. Lors de leurs visites à Dol Amroth, leur sœur avait souvent couru auprès d'Elphir et ils avaient fait leurs propres jeux, vécus leurs propres 'aventures'. Erchirion et Amrothos suivant le mouvement, la regardant comme si elle était un miracle. Ce qu'elle était mais quand même, elle était leur sœur à Boromir et lui avant d'être leur cousine.

Bien sûr Aurore venait aussi vers eux pour qu'ils participent, elle leur consacrait toujours du temps, mais il n'avait pas apprécié, mais alors pas du tout, de devoir partager sa petite sœur avec un autre que son frère. Et ça avait été la même chose pour Boromir. Ils pouvaient être différents sur un tas de sujet, mais ils étaient tous deux possessifs au sujet d'Aurore. Autant dire que la voir aussi proche d'Elphir, ça n'avait pas du tout été à leur gout mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Et même s'il avait pu le faire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Après tout Aurore souriait toujours lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec leurs cousins, particulièrement Elphir, et plus récemment lorsqu'elle jouait avec Lothiriel. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les deux hommes voulaient, c'était le bonheur de leur sœur. Particulièrement maintenant. Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils affronteraient toute une armée simplement pour la voir sourire, ça avait été dit en plaisantant. Ils savaient très bien que les voir partir au combat ne la rassurait jamais et ne la faisait certainement pas sourire. Néanmoins ils donneraient tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour cela, pour qu'elle puisse sourire tout les jours. Particulièrement maintenant, après ces mois sans sourire, avec ce masque de glace, après ces mois où elle avait souffert seule. Plus jamais.

Faramir ne pouvait néanmoins pas nier qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas plus confiée à Elphir qu'à eux. Quoique si elle s'était confiée à Elphir, ils en auraient entendu parler. Leur cousin serait venu directement à la capitale du Gondor pour tuer Denethor. Il apprenait toujours pour devenir plus diplomate, comme son père, mais pour le moment il était très impulsif, particulièrement lorsque ça concernait la famille.

Bien sûr il aurait aimé qu'elle se confie réellement à quelqu'un, mais égoïstement il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas choisi un autre que lui. Ça avait été son rôle au fil des années, il était le confident d'Aurore tandis que Boromir était le protecteur indiscutable. Même avec ses missions régulières loin de la Cité, le lien était toujours là, elle avait continué à se confier à lui, à lui parler. Sauf ces derniers temps et maintenant, grâce à Boromir qui avait été inquiet et qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte plutôt que de prendre du recul, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose qui avait blessé sa sœur, il savait pourquoi. Il avait une dette immense envers son frère, pour son impulsivité et son besoin d'agir, ils avaient sauvé Aurore. Et cela il ne l'oublierait jamais.

"Mes condoléances." dit le prince Imrahil en descendant de cheval, venant s'incliner légèrement devant Boromir, une lueur tendre et triste dans ses yeux bleus foncés. Il était sincère, mais ce n'était pas une surprise, Faramir savait bien que si Denethor et son oncle n'avaient pas été particulièrement proches dû à un certain nombre de raisons, son oncle avait néanmoins eu du respect pour le mari de sa sœur, peut-être même de l'affection.

"Merci Oncle." répondit Aurore, le faisant avant que l'homme ne puisse être intrigué ou offensé par le silence de ses neveux. Les deux hommes n'ayant pas répondu, même après qu'elle ait parlé ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant d'incliner la tête. Jusque là ils n'avaient pas paru avoir de problème à accepter les condoléances des différents visiteurs de la cité, mais après tout ça avait été des paroles vides. Pas celles de leur oncle...

"Laissez moi vous présenter le Seigneur Carn, Seigneur du Val de Ringló et de la ville d'Ethring, ainsi que sa tante Denea, qui est aussi la votre." dit Imrahil en faisant signe à deux membres de son groupe de s'approcher. Deux membres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, grand et le teint tané par le soleil, cela était clair, il n'était pas un de ces Seigneurs qui ne faisait que gérer les problèmes à l'intérieur de la Cité qu'il dirigeait, envoyant d'autres faire le travail dangereux. Non, il allait au combat, ses paumes le disaient aussi très bien. Comme Aurore avait pu le sentir lorsqu'il lui avait fait un baise-main. C'était des paumes similaires à celles de ses frères et des divers soldats qu'elle connaissait. Il était un guerrier.

"Oncle ?" dit Aurore, son ton laissant paraître sa surprise, une tante ? De quoi parlait-il ?

"Est-ce une mauvaise blague ?" demanda Boromir d'un ton incrédule.

"Est-ce vraiment le moment ?" questionna Faramir.

"Non, et ce n'est pas non plus l'endroit." concéda Aurore, se rappelant brusquement qu'il y avait des gens tout autour, des vautours prêt à se jeter sur la moindre faiblesse de sa famille.

Sans compter qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette discussion, mieux valait que cela soit réglé en privé. Loin des regards indiscrets. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

"Des appartements ont été préparé à votre intention, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous vous y rendre afin de vous reposer un peu de votre voyage. Nous pourrions nous retrouver ensuite pour le déjeuner." informa Aurore après un échange de regard avec Boromir qui acquiesça l'idée de sa sœur.

Le groupe de nouveaux arrivants soit compris le danger qu'il y avait à parler de sujet aussi personnel en public, soit avait vraiment envie de se reposer un moment ou soit le groupe craignait de les offenser. Aurore l'ignorait, mais elle était certainement reconnaissante du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas protester. Quoiqu'elle allait devoir apprendre la raison afin de pouvoir gérer au mieux la situation. Elle ne les connaissait pas, et n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas loyaux envers la famille des Intendants Souverains, mais ils n'étaient pas à une époque où ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre de doute. Où il pouvait y avoir une tension entre les divers seigneurs dans le Gondor et eux. Pas avec le Mordor qui gagnait en puissance et la guerre qui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque que plus d'hommes aillent rejoindre Sauron, encore moins ceux du Gondor. Ils avaient assez d'ennemis en dehors de leurs frontières, pas la peine d'en avoir aussi à l'intérieur.

Et puis Boromir aurait besoin d'alliés afin de ne pas avoir trop difficulté avec le conseil, il allait avoir besoin de soutien à bien des niveaux. Le conseil était rempli d'hommes fidèles, plus ou moins, à Denethor. Son frère était un homme différent. Il fallait donc le prendre en compte. Afin qu'il y ait le moindre problème possible pour sa famille. Avoir le soutien du Prince de Dol Amroth aiderait, mais pas assez. Pas si elle voulait que Boromir ait un commencement facile, le temps qu'il apprenne comment gérer le côté politique. Avec et sans son aide.

* * *

Installés dans un petit salon au sein de la Citadelle, les enfants de feu Denethor étaient face à la famille de leur oncle Imrahil, avec les nouveaux venus dans la pièce. Aurore avait demandé à ce qu'à manger et à boire soit servi dans cette pièce, ça aidait toujours à mettre les gens à l'aise. Et puis ça lui permettait d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains, un moyen aussi de divertir l'attention.

Aurore ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le Seigneur Carn et la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle était grande, brune quoique ses cheveux avaient des traces de gris, laissées par les années, plus désagréables pour Aurore, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Denethor, marrons sombres. Quoiqu'il y avait plusieurs différences, pas au niveau des couleurs non, mais au niveau des émotions. Aurore avait eu l'occasion de voir un certain panel d'émotion dans les yeux de son géniteur, mais jamais, même en regardant Boromir, il n'avait eu les yeux aussi doux. Aussi affectueux. C'était étrange et plus qu'un peu dérangeant.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Boromir, impatient.

"Je vous l'ai dit Boromir, elle est votre tante. Denea, fille d'Ecthelion, veuve de Calàn, l'ancien seigneur du Val de Ringló et de la ville d'Ethring." expliqua Imrahil.

"Pourquoi n'avons nous jamais entendu parler de vous ?" demanda plus poliment et posément Faramir.

"Parce que Denethor était un abruti fini." commenta sans honte Flaminia.

"Mère." s'exclama Imrahil et Elpis, son épouse.

"Quoi ? C'est la vérité." se défendit Flaminia.

"Nana, s'il te plait." intervint Aurore, une lueur douce et amusée dans son regard, qui disparut lorsqu'elle tourna son attention vers l'étrangère dans la pièce. "Vous êtes donc une des deux sœurs de Denethor." Cela elle voulait bien le croire, c'était vrai après tout que Ecthelion avait eu trois enfants, deux filles et un fils, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'avantage de ces deux femmes. "Cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de vous, ou pourquoi vous n'avez jamais essayé d'entrer en contact avec nous, ou encore pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui."

La voix de Boromir avait sans mal trahi son impatience, celle de Faramir avait été plus calme, plus douce, une voix posée. Mais celle d'Aurore, elle était posée quoique froide, glaciale même. On ne pouvait y déceler aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Boromir ne put s'empêcher de venir s'asseoir près de sa petite sœur pour lui tenir la main, tandis que Faramir venait derrière le canapé où ils étaient installés pour placer une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore.

Tout les deux se blâmaient de n'avoir rien vu à temps, ils voulaient être là pour elle. Chaque fois qu'ils entendaient sa voix, qu'ils entendaient à quel point elle se contrôlaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. De la toucher. De la réconforter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. De lui dire qu'ils étaient là à présent, qu'ils la protégeraient quoiqu'il arrive.

"Denethor, Ethae et moi n'avons jamais été très proche. Surtout notre frère et nous. Avant sa mort, notre père a fait en sorte qu'avec Ethae nous ayons des bons maris et pour cela il aura toujours ma reconnaissance. Même après mon mariage je suis restée proche de mon père, même chose pour Ethae, et c'est ainsi que j'ai connu votre mère, lorsqu'elle est venu à Minas Tirith pour rencontre Denethor puis pour préparer leur mariage. Nous avons sympathisé Finduilas et nous, et même lorsque je suis partie m'installer à Ethring, j'ai gardé le contact avec elle. Échangeant souvent des lettres, j'étais là à leur mariage tout comme à votre naissance Boromir. Cependant peu à peu Denethor a refusé que Finduilas et nous, nous gardions le contact. Il était le Seigneur du Gondor, s'opposer à lui n'était pas évident. Cependant Finduilas était plus déterminée et forte qu'il ne le pensait. Elle a continué à nous écrire, discrètement. Si je ne pouvais pas revenir à Minas Tirith pour vous voir, j'ai quand même continué à écrire, à recevoir des nouvelles. Apprenant ainsi quel genre d'enfant Boromir devenait, puis la naissance de Faramir puis la votre Aurore.

J'ai continué à envoyer des lettres, passant même parfois des cadeaux, cependant Denethor s'est aperçu de quelque chose et il a stoppé tout cela. Je ne recevais que peu de message de Finduilas après votre naissance Aurore, et bien sûr je n'ai plus reçu du tout de nouvelle après la mort de ma belle-sœur. J'ai continué à envoyer des lettres mais il est clair que vous ne les avez jamais reçu.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le moindre droit de faire irruption dans vos vies, surtout maintenant mais je voulais au moins vous expliquer. Vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. C'est peut-être idiot mais mon frère m'a toujours fait peur. Avec ou sans le pouvoir d'Intendant du Gondor." expliqua Denea en croisant sans hésiter les regards de la fratrie.

"Alors pourquoi n'avons nous pas reçu la moindre lettre ?" demanda Boromir.

"Irlas, un commentaire à faire ?" demanda Aurore en voyant l'attitude de l'ancien domestique de sa mère.

Irlas avait fait sa vie à Minas Tirith, ayant un fils Iorlas qui était absolument loyal envers Aurore et qui travaillait directement sous ses ordres. Tandis qu'Irlas avait travaillé plus pour Denethor supervisant plus, en respect de ses capacités et de son âge avançant. De plus il s'y connaissait vraiment dans un lot de domaines, c'était donc pour le mieux qu'il était en charge. Avec Iorlas qui apprenait afin d'un jour prendre la suite, vu que c'était clairement ce qu'il voulait. Et qu'il en était capable, plus il avait la confiance d'Aurore.

Tout comme elle avait confiance en Irlas, l'homme était un homme droit et loyal. Il n'était pas au courant des actions de Denethor, de cela elle était absolument sûre. Quoiqu'il se doutait peut-être de la violence du défunt à son égard. C'était plus difficile à déterminer. Aurore avait noté la présence de l'homme dès le début de leur entrevue bien sûr, elle avait été surprise mais avait choisi de laisser faire. Il avait assisté à plusieurs réunions par le passé après tout et pouvait souvent être d'une grande aide. Sans compter que pour venir sans y être convier, il devait avoir une raison.

Clairement, la raison était liée à ces lettres. Et donc à cette Denea, il devait la connaître si elle avait en effet dit la vérité. Et puis, à sa connaissance, il s'était chargé du courrier de la famille de l'Intendant depuis des années. Donc il devait avoir des réponses. Et elle se fiait cent fois plus à Irlas qu'à cette inconnue. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, même si elle était bel et bien sa tante. Elle ne la connaissait pas, quoiqu'elle avait fait preuve d'une certaine intelligence en ayant peur de Denethor. Aurore pouvait certainement la comprendre. Si elle avait pu, et qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'éloigner de ses frères, elle aurait fait la même chose. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu se marier avec qui que ce soit. Même pour s'éloigner de Denethor.

"Si je puis Milady." dit Irlas en s'avançant et en s'inclinant.

"Bien sûr. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?" demanda Aurore, ses yeux s'adoucissant légèrement, elle s'appuyait beaucoup sur lui. Il l'avait souvent consolé au fil des ans, il l'avait appuyé aussi bien souvent et avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Y compris pour la protéger de Denethor.

"Lady Denea vous a en effet envoyé des lettres et des présents. Les voici." dit l'homme en pointant un large coffre qu'il avait amené dans la pièce avant leur arrivée. "Lord Denethor nous avais ordonné de tout détruire, cela sans vous en parler. Cependant Lady Finduilas avait auparavant donné un autre ordre, celui de conserver les affaires. Nous ne pouvions vous en parler directement, seulement si vous en posiez la question."

"Ce que nous ne pouvions pas faire vu que nous n'étions pas au courant." comprit Faramir.

"Exactement Capitaine." acquiesça Irlas. "Je comptais vous en parler dès que les funérailles seraient terminées. Visiblement ce ne sera pas à faire."

"Non en effet. Merci Irlas." acquiesça Aurore.

"Notre tante n'est pas une menteuse." défendit de suite le seigneur Carn.

"Carn, je t'en prie. Ils ont raison de rester prudents." le calma Denea. "Je cherche simplement à vous connaître. A avoir une chance de vous connaître tout les trois."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Aurore, analysant les paroles et la gestuelle des deux inconnus. Elle restait prudente.

Pensait-elle que cette apparition, et la révélation de leur lien de parenté, allait élever le statut d'Ethring ? Était-ce un but politique ? Ou était-elle sincère dans sa démarche ? Le fait que leur grand-mère restait silencieuse, laissant Denea parler, semblait dire que oui, mais Aurore restait hésitante.

"Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant, enfin aucun enfant vivant." expliqua Denea avec un air désolé. "J'aime Carn comme un fils, c'était la même chose pour mon défunt époux, c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu le Seigneur d'Ethring après la mort de Caorn. Il était son héritier. Cependant même si j'étais heureuse d'être là pour lui, de le soutenir, Carn doit faire ses preuves sans moi. Et puis j'aimerai connaître mes autres neveux et nièces. Si vous le voulez bien."

"Cela serait une bonne idée, surtout pour toi Aurore. Je ne peux pas t'aider à plein temps et avec le changement de pouvoir, tes responsabilités vont augmenter. Tu devras devenir pleinement la Dame de Minas Tirith, une Dame tel qu'on en a pas vu depuis des années. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à le devenir. Ma place est dans notre cité, nous ne pourrons pas rester. Denea pourrait donc t'aider, elle a été la Dame d'Ethring pendant des années et elle connait aussi Minas Tirith. Mieux que moi." intervint Elpis.

Aurore resta silencieuse un moment, tandis que Boromir protestait, disant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir ce rôle. Bien que touchée par le soutien de son frère, la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs savait que c'était faux. Elle apprenait, vite ou non c'était difficile à dire, mais elle était encore loin d'être au point, il y avait beaucoup à faire et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour s'assurer que tout aille bien pour ses frères et le royaume, si cela voulait dire accepter les conseils de cette étrangère, alors soit.

"Nous pourrons profiter des prochains jours afin de mieux nous connaître." proposa Aurore.

"Une bonne idée, et cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec Minas Tirith, les choses ont probablement changé depuis votre départ. Nous pourrons ainsi faire mieux connaissance." ajouta Faramir, toujours le diplomate.

"Avec vous et aussi avec vous Seigneur Carn." continua Aurore.

"Oui, après tout vous faîtes apparemment partie de la famille." conclut Boromir après qu'Aurore lui eut serré la main, fort, pour qu'il réagisse.

* * *

"C'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on fera en sorte qu'elle retourne à Ethring. Tu as ma parole." demanda Boromir le soir venu.

Ils avaient dîné avec leur famille, ainsi que les nouveaux arrivants, et si ça avait été un peu tendu par moment, ce n'était rien de grave. Heureusement il y avait leur cousin, ainsi que leur cousine, plus leur tante Elpis qui était une femme exceptionnelle, sans compter leur grand-mère qui était ... unique en son genre. Mais parfaite pour ce genre de soirée.

La fratrie s'était ensuite retrouvée dans les appartements de Faramir, mais avant d'aller dormir, ils avaient choisi de discuter un moment. Prendre une collation ensemble, discuter un peu de la journée. Comme ils faisaient tout les soirs depuis le retour de ses frères et la mort de Denethor.

"J'apprécie la proposition, mais non ça va. Je dois reconnaître que j'apprécierai la présence d'une femme sachant quoi faire. Tante Elpis m'a beaucoup aidé, de même que Nana, mais elles ne peuvent pas rester longtemps. Et Tante Elpis a raison, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il faut faire, j'ai besoin d'aide afin de pouvoir faire au mieux.

Et puis une autre présence féminine ne ferait pas forcément de mal." pointa Aurore, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. "J'apprécierai en tout cas, enfin si je m'entends bien avec elle. Mais elle a l'air gentille. Et intelligente, vu la manière dont elle a tenu la discussion ce soir. Même Nana n'a pas réussi à la déconcerter."

"Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant." dit Faramir en s'asseyant, levant son verre rempli d'alcool.

"Non, c'est vrai. Nana était en forme ce soir." acquiesça Boromir, qui buvait la même boisson que son frère. Aurore quand à elle avait choisi de prendre du thé. Elle devait boire différentes potions pour se remettre de ses différentes blessures, et les mélanger à l'alcool et le stress, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle en avait fait l'expérience une fois, et ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup de recommencer. "Si c'est ce que tu veux, Aurore, alors d'accord."

"La compagnie du Rohan arrivera bientôt, on sait qui vient ?" demanda Faramir.

"Leur roi, Théoden ainsi que le reste de la famille royale. Soit son fils Théodred, son neveu Eomer et sa nièce Eowyn." répondit Aurore. "Le message est arrivé dans la journée. Ils seront bien sûr accompagnés d'une escorte. Le conseiller du roi, Grima se chargera des affaires du royaume à sa place."

"Ce sera agréable de revoir Théodred, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois à la frontière et il pourrait être un ami je pense." commenta Boromir.

"Je serai heureuse de le rencontrer alors. Quoique je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir beaucoup lui parler. Il faudra que je fasse attention." réfléchit songeuse Aurore.

"Pourquoi ça ? Il ne te fera pas de mal, où il sera dégagé de Minas Tirith." affirma Faramir.

"Par coup de pied au cul si nécessaire." renchérit Boromir.

"Je vous fais confiance et il ne me fait pas peur." répondit Aurore, taisant le fait qu'en dehors de ses frères, et à la limite de ses cousins, elle était mal à l'aise avec tout les hommes. Cependant elle savait que ses frères la protégeraient. "Ce n'est pas vis à vis de ça que je parlais. Plus parce que Nana et Tante Elpis m'ont parlé du fait qu'il était important de renforcer nos liens avec le Rohan. Et aussi de continuer la lignée."

"Non, elles vont pas recommencer." râla Boromir tandis que Faramir soupirait.

"Apparemment si, et comme le prince Theodred et le seul membre de la famille du Rohan en âge de se marier, je dois donc faire attention. Avant que Tante Elpis et Oncle Imrahil ne cherchent à me marier." expliqua Aurore.

"Ils ne pourront le faire que sur mon cadavre." dit avec force Boromir en se levant, furieux. "Tu ne seras obligé d'épouser personne. Ce sera ta décision et la tienne seulement."

"Boromir..." murmura Aurore, ignorant comment elle pouvait le calmer cette fois. Et puis elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Bien sûr elle savait que ses frères étaient protecteurs, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait à ce point, qu'ils la défendraient ainsi. Parce que Faramir avait l'air tout aussi furieux. Qu'ils iraient jusqu'à lui laisser le choix de ne pas se marier, de choisir son mari. De la soutenir ainsi.

Elle les avait vraiment sous estimé.

Elle en avait même honte.

"Tu sais que ni notre oncle, ni notre tante n'agiraient dans notre dos, et sans ta permission. Tu es le patriarche de la famille et le Seigneur du Gondor. Ils n'en ont pas le droit." rassura Aurore. "Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de vous quitter, encore moins pour me marier. Je suis certaine qu'Edoras est une ville magnifique mais je ne souhaite pas y vivre.

Alors pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Je vous fais confiance. Je vous aime et je ne vais pas me marier de suite. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est faire en sorte de créer de bonnes relations avec le Rohan, sans pour autant conclure cela par un mariage. Et je suis sûre que Nana et Tante Elpis seront raisonnables. Alors on reste raisonnables nous aussi."

"D'accord." acquiesça Boromir, regardant sa sœur avec des yeux tendres et doux.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il voyait un peu de l'esprit qui l'avait habité avant, la femme forte et pleine de vie. Celle qui avait été prête à le suivre, lui et Faramir, dans les pires folies. La sœur qui riait, souriait tout le temps. Celle qui était capable de débattre avec eux sans broncher et de réussir à gagner en plus.

Boromir avait toujours eu le plus grand mal à refuser quoique ce soit à sa sœur, c'était son point faible, elle l'avait toujours été. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire, ou pire d'une larme, pour qu'elle fasse de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Et là, revoir la réelle personnalité de sa sœur, voir que leur maudit père n'avait pas réussi à la briser, c'était un réel soulagement.

Elle s'en remettrait.

Elle allait survivre à ça et devenir plus forte.

Denethor aurait un jour plus le moindre pouvoir sur elle.

Faramir et lui l'avaient tué, sans qu'Aurore ne puisse un jour l'affronter, prouver qu'elle était plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais. Cependant elle s'en remettrait, avec du temps certes, mais à présent il en était certain.

"Allons nous coucher." proposa Faramir, qui observait leur sœur avec le même air que l'aîné de la fratrie.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent, mais cette nuit ils partagèrent le grand lit de Faramir, souhaitant rester près les uns des autres. Encore plus que de coutume.


End file.
